Prophecy of the Pearls
by LiveLoveDanceSpin
Summary: After Annabelle is kidnapped by a man named Dimitri and taken to a world of monsters known only as There, she finds out that her mother, a witch, was princess of There, and that Annie is part of a prophecy determining the fate of both humans and monsters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

**WHOEVER** first said that monsters (I'm talking about vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and the like) don't exist had obviously never been There. That's what their world is called-There. All monsters, the bad ones, live in There. The good ones, like protector ghosts, light witches, daywalking vampires, and fairies, they live in our world, protecting humans from finding out about There. Any human that stumbled into There was doomed to die, killed by monsters.

Before I go any farther, let me say that I'm using the wrong word for them. The bad monsters, they're known as Immortals. The good ones were not called that, they were called Protectors, as they could die. Immortals stole the life force from their victims, which added years to their lives. Should they stop stealing the life force, they would live the remainder of life they had, then die when it was gone.

Ghosts and dark witches from There had the ability to lure humans to the borders, where other Immortals killed them for their life force. Humans that had lost their family to the Immortals never knew what happened to them.

Except me.

And this is my story.

I will never forget the day my father came home, when I was only six years old, and spoke four simple words to me that altered my life forever.

"Annie, your mother's dead." His voice had been hollow and dead and still is today.

It was my mother, Claire, who had first called me Annie. My real name was Annabelle, and ever since the day she died, I never let anyone call me by anything but my real name. It hurt me too much.

That was ten years ago. I'm sixteen now, and every time I look in a mirror I hurt, a tight ache in my chest. I'm the spitting image of my mother, the only difference my eyes, which are an unusual silvery-grey. My hair is a dark brown, a few shades darker than milk chocolate. My skin is light olive tones, with a sprinkle of freckles across my cheekbones and nose. I had moderately thick lips that were a dark pink color. In all, I was at least as beautiful as my mother had been. Our similarities was one of the only things I had left of her.

The only other thing she had left me was a string of white pearls. I wore them everywhere, and held them while I slept, bound around my hand.

I, like most, hadn't at the beginning known what had happened to my mother. I had never accepted the fact of not knowing what had happened; I was always fishing for new information about the murder. Sometimes I thought I heard her voice, saying nothing but "Annie" over and over again.

One morning, before school, as I shut the medicine cabinet, I noticed my eyes had changed color. Instead of silver, they were a dark brown. And then the lips moved on their own and spoke in a sweeter voice, yet it filled me with pure terror. "Annie you're in danger. Be careful." My eyes changed back to normal as I gasped.

"Mom?" I whispered, touching the mirror. I felt only cold, hard glass. I splashed cold water on my face, squeezing my eyes shut. "Annabelle, you're losing it," I said to myself. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

"Annabelle! Time for school! Get down here now!" My dad called from downstairs. I grabbed my backpack and jumped down the stairs two at a time. I kissed his cheek and grabbed a bottle of orange juice.

"Morning, Dad," I said, taking a drink of juice.

"Morning sweetie," he mumbled in response, turning the page in his newspaper. "Another murder."

I looked at him. "Who was killed this time?"

"Thalia Lucas, age twenty-two," he murmured. "'Mother of one, death by strangulation, no fingerprints or evidence found.'"

"Just like mom," I whispered, setting down the juice and grabbing my car keys before walking out of the house. I sat in my car for a few seconds before starting it and heading for school.

In my rear view mirror, I could have sworn I saw someone walking after my car.

"Annabelle!" my best friend, Carrie, cried, hugging me. "Annabelle there's this hot new kid and _guess what_? He's looking for you!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know! Just find him and, God, Annabelle, _talk_ to him!"

I laughed, and the bell rang. "I'll see you at lunch, Carrie." I walked over to my locker, but before I could open it, someone put their hand on it, holding it shut.

I whirled around to face whoever it was, frowning. It was a boy, maybe my age, with midnight black hair that fell in his coal black eyes. He was stunningly beautiful, yet I felt something dangerous about him.

"Hello, Annie," he said in a velvety soft voice. My eyes automatically narrowed at the sound of my nickname.

"Who are you?" I asked bitterly. He laughed, throwing his head back.

"That isn't important, Annie. What is important is telling me how much you know about There."

I looked at him, confused. "Where?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"There. That's what it's called. And now, you will answer my question."

I rolled my eyes. "Look I've got no idea what you're talking about."

"Your mother was Claire, wasn't she? And those are her pearls you're wearing? You look just like her." His voice held amusement.

I paled. "H-h-how did you know my mom?" I shook my head. "Never mind. Just go away."

He shook his head. "No, Annie, you see, I came here for you, and I'm not leaving without you."

My hands started shaking. "I'm not going with you, whoever you are."

"You don't have a choice. Annabelle." He grabbed my arm, and a black fog began to seep out of his skin and towards my arm. I struggled, trying to pull my arm out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

The moment the black fog touched my skin, a silver light exploded out of my hand and the guy flew back, hitting a row of lockers.

Not fully processing what I had just done, I turned around and ran down the hall, dropping my bag on the ground. He students and teachers ignored me, looking empty as they walked by.

I glanced back and didn't see him, running behind a vending machine, panting hard. I put my hands on my knees, squeezing my eyes shut.

Suddenly I felt someone press a cloth to my mouth hard, and I fought to free myself, but I couldn't. Within seconds I was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**WHEN** I woke up, my head was pounding. I was in a forest somewhere, but not one like I had ever seen before. The sky was red, and the ground was a dark brownish-black. The leaves on the trees were sharp, as if they had been designed to be deadly.

"Morning, sleepyhead," someone murmured in my ear. I bolted upright, turning to look at whoever had spoken. It was the boy from school.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked, and I could hear the panic in my voice.

He laughed. "Well, since you'll probably keep asking anyways…I'm Dimitri, and you are in There."

"In where?" I demanded.

"There. That's what our world is called. Where the monsters live. Your mom was from here. She died here, too."

"M-m-my mom?" I whispered. "No. No my mom wasn't a monster. She was human." I tried to remember something about her, but my mind came up completely and utterly blank.

Dimitri grinned. "She was more than a monster, Annie. She was the princess of There, one of the most powerful witches of her time." He took my wrist and pushed my sleeve up, revealing the pale bottom part of my wrist. "You have the Mark of the family, Annie." He traced a thin pink line, which swirled and had a large D in the middle.

"That was never there before," I mumbled. Blinking, I pushed his hand off my wrist and stood up. "Why am I here? Or There? Or…whatever!" I crossed my arms, waiting for an explanation. He sat there silent, smirking at me.

"Come with me, Annie. If you don't, we both know you'll die out here. Those leaves…they're lethal." He grinned and flicked his fingers. A leaf broke off the tree and came rocketing towards me. On instinct, I used my arm to shield my head. But the sharp impact never came, and I looked up. The leaf was floating towards the ground slowly, and it looked like a normal leaf from my world.

Dimitri smiled. "That's the best part; you don't even have any idea what you're doing or who you are. And no one is going to tell you." He laughed. "Not even your dad told you anything!"

"My dad?" I repeated, narrowing my eyes. "My dad knows about this? And he knew what happened to my mom?" For a moment, the world flashed red, and anger streaked through me, red hot.

Dimitri's eyes brightened. "You're feeling angry. That's good." He touched my cheek gently, grinning.

I grabbed his wrist and pushed him off, feeling my anger drain down into my hand. When I let go, his wrist was covered in red welts.

He ignored it, and grabbed the string of pearls around my neck, showing me the front of it. Out of the white pearls, a pitch black one stood out from the rest. He ran his thumb over it. "One down," he murmured before laughing. "When your mother lived here, these pearls were all black. When she left, they looked like this. And now, once they're completely black again…it will confirm what legend says."

My heart was beating fast as I watched him. "You're crazy," I mumbled. "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "You will eventually." He grabbed my arm again and began pulling me deeper into the forest. "You'll be needing to meet your grandfather."

Too frightened to do anything else, I stumbled along behind him. I tripped over a sharp root sticking out of the ground, and fumbled to catch myself. I felt an arm wrap around my waist, catching me before I could hit the hard ground. I turned to look at Dimitri, and he lowered me gently to the ground, meeting my eyes.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. "T-t-thanks," I stuttered. He nodded slightly, but didn't remove his arm from around my waist. Finally I brought my eyes down, scrambling back up. He coughed weakly and jumped up, pushing me forward gently.

"Lets keep moving," he mumbled, and I moved quicker through the woods, keeping my eyes on the ground.

We came to a break in the woods, and a city rose in front of us. Suddenly a grey figure appeared in front of me.

"Dimitri you've brought us a human? It's odd; you've brought her into the city," it hissed.

"She's no human, Theo," Dimitri replied, putting a hand on the back of my neck. "This is Claire Darqueeth's daughter."

I watched Theo through my bangs, seeing him smile and study me closely. "How did I not see it?" Theo murmured. "Girl's the spitting image of Claire." He reached out towards me, and I felt a chill run down my spine.

Dimitri pulled me away. "Theo, Annie is royalty here. Have you forgotten that? Her grandfather is the ruler."

I jerked away from Dimitri. "Stop calling me Annie! No one but my mom called me that, and you have no right to call me that!" Theo laughed, and I ignored him, turning and running away.

Dimitri shouted, "Catch her! Vampires!" I felt two strong hands grasp each of my arms and pulled me back. Dimitri walked up in front of me. "Take her to the king," he spat in my face.

The two vampires dragged me to a large castle, which was through the entire city, and every single monster stared at me.

They dumped me on the floor in the castle, and then Dimitri tied my hands behind my back with a strong, thick rope and pushed me into the throne room.

A man who looked no more than forty was sitting in a throne, and he looked up when I entered. His eyes widened.

"Claire?" he whispered, standing up and taking a few steps down to the floor. "Dimitri! Why are you treating my daughter like this?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Kind Michael, I mean to disrespect, but you know Claire died ten years ago. Meet your granddaughter, Annie."

Michael walked down in front of me, and tipped my chin up, nodding. "Ah. I see your eyes are different than Claire's. Your nose is a little smaller than hers was, and your hair a few shades darker." His eyes moved to the pearls, and they narrowed. "They were once black. That is the color they are meant to be."

Dimitri stroked the one black pearl. "When she gets angry, and uses the dark Powers, they begin to turn black again."

I looked at Michael with wide eyes, terrified. I was shaking, wanting to wake up from whatever screwed up dream this was. "Who are you?" I whispered.

Michael frowned. "Dimitri has told you nothing? I am Michael Darqueeth, your grandfather." I shook my head, and he frowned deeper. "I'm your mother Claire's father. Of course, you never really knew Claire, did you? You were only six years old when she was killed."

Fury burned through my veins, and my eyes narrowed. I couldn't speak, and my hands started shaking even faster. I smelled smoke, and the rope fell away from my wrists. I ignored the red tint to my hand, and punched my grandfather across the face. "You call yourself her father and you speak of her like that!"

Dimitri pulled me away, wrapping his arms around my arms and waist, holding me back. Michael rubbed his jaw, and I heard a little _pop_ as he snapped it back into place, and then he laughed lightly.

"Well, Annie, you seem to have inherited her temper. But that's good; every time you get angry, you get closer to turning to our side." I looked down at my necklace, and two more pearls had become pure black. My lip trembled, and I bit it to stop Dimitri from seeing that I was scared.

Michael saw it before I could hide it from him, and he laughed. "Dimitri take Annie to her room. To be generous, give her my daughter's old room, that should please her greatly."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**DIMITRI **didn't set me down, and carried me up a flight of stairs. There was a sectioned-off hallway, which he pushed me into. He pulled a wad of dark clay from his pocket, which turned into a key after he ran his thumb over it three times. He stuck the key into the lock on a door, then shoved me inside.

The furniture was covered in dust, and a rat scuttled across the floor from under the dresser. I squealed, jumping back and stumbling into Dimitri. He laughed. "Scared, princess?" he murmured in my ear before snapping his fingers. The dust disappeared, and the room became completely spotless.

I looked at him, staring at him. "What are you?" I whispered, stepping away from him. Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a warlock, darling," he said, grinning. "And one of the most powerful ever, if I may add." He snapped his fingers again and my jeans disappeared, a tight black skirt replacing it, which didn't even reach halfway down my thighs. He tapped his chin lightly before snapping his fingers and replacing my long-sleeved shirt with a blood red tube top. My sneakers were replaced by high-heeled black ankle boots.

"That's better," Dimitri murmured. "You looked far too uptight and comfortable in that other outfit." I clenched my hands into fits before turning around and going to explore the room.

I walked over to the desk, and picked up a black-and-white photograph. It looked like me, but I knew it was my mother. She was with someone, and I recognized him. I turned to look at Dimitri, holding up the photograph. "Is that you?" I demanded.

Dimitri shrugged. "Yeah. Claire and I knew each other for a very, very long time." I looked at him briefly before taking off the back of the frame and pulling out several more pictures. I the last one I saw was a photograph of Dimitri and Claire kissing. It made me sick to my stomach.

I bit my cheek hard and looked at him, lowering the photo and setting them on the desk again. Dimitri raised an eyebrow, grabbing the picture and looking at it briefly before nodding.

"If it makes you feel any better, that picture was taken about five years before Claire even met your dad," he said softly.

"Um, right, that's it…" I mumbled, snatching the picture away and setting it down again. "How, um, long did you guys date?"

Dimitri shrugged. "First you need to understand that here, monsters are called Immortals. We don't die unless we stop feeding. So your mother and I dated for over a century."

"A century?" I whispered. "My dad was with my mom for barely more than seven years. Did she even love him?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Claire gave up everything for your father. Of course she loved him." He sighed. "It was me she didn't love."

I nodded slightly. "That's why you looked at me like that in the forest, and caught me before I could fall. I remind you of her."

He snorted. "You're nothing like Claire, except for her temper. You are _not_ her. And don't ever think that." He looked at me, his face full of hurt and loss.

"Be honest, Dimitri," I said quietly. "Who killed my mother?"

His face hardened, and he met my eyes. "You want the real answer? I did. I killed Claire Darqueeth." He rubbed his face. "I'd also seen you. You were there with her, little and only six years old. You were so terrified, wanting to save her life."

I paled. "I wasn't there. I would remember that." I closed my eyes, clenching my teeth before reopening them. "You're lying."

Dimitri shook his head. "Annie," he cupped my chin in his hand. "I wouldn't lie about that." I trembled at his touch. "Your temper is not only the thing you inherited from Claire."

"What else have I inherited?" I asked weakly, looking into his eyes as I spoke, but I knew what he was going to say. But he didn't say anything; he guided my head towards his and kissed me softly. My hands twitched slightly before wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Dimitri pulled away slightly, unwrapping my arms from around his neck and holding one of my hands in his. "Annie, I shouldn't have done that," he whispered. I shook my head slightly, and he sighed. "Annie, I can't do this." He dropped my hand and walked out of the room.

"Dimitri…" I started, but he shut the door and was gone. I groaned, frustrated, and turned, grabbing the photos and shoving them in a drawer of the desk at random. I didn't know why I was so upset; one tiny kiss from a stupid monster didn't mean anything to me.

I walked over to the bed and sat down, taking off the boots and dropped them on the ground, crawling under the sheets. Suddenly, a crumpled piece of paper appeared in front of me, and I jumped slightly, picking it up. I unfolded the paper, and through the smudged ink and random folds, I read out a short message from Dimitri:

_Annie,_

_ I'm sorry. You look too much like Claire and the truth is I'm still not done loving her yet. I know it's been more than fifteen years, but after loving her for so long I find it hard to get over her, even if she loved someone else and had a child—you—with him. Maybe one day I'll get over her, but if you don't become an Immortal, you won't be around to see it._

_ -Dimitri _

I smashed the paper in my hand, squeezing my eyes shut. The paper turned to ash in my hand. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," I mumbled. I threw the ashes against the wall, and the section of red wall turned a dusty gray.

Someone appeared in my room, grinning. It was a girl, who looked maybe my age, but here I had no idea how old she was. Her hair was a deep blond, and her eyes a depthless black.

"I'd think you were Claire, except that I know she's dead," she said, giggling and prancing around the room. "Did old Michael send you up here?"

I glared at her. "Who are you?"

She laughed. "So Claire told her daughter _nothing_ about her best friend? I would feel offended if Claire hadn't changed so much!" She contained her laughter. "I'm Alise witch and the deceased Princess Claire Darqueeth's best friend." She paused. "Now that reminds me; I know you're Claire's daughter and all, but what's your name?"

I didn't answer for a moment. "Annabelle," I finally replied. "Annabelle Powell." Alise giggled.

"You're mistaken, Annabelle!" she squealed. "Your last name isn't Powell. It's Darqueeth. Just like your mother's."

"No it's not," I hissed. "Maybe in this stupid, screwed up world, but I'm not part of it!" I turned away from her, getting off the bed and walking over to the door. "I just want to go home."

Alise walked over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "No matter what you say, you're Claire's daughter, and you're a princess in this world. It was your mother's world, and it's yours, too."

"No it's not," I whispered. "I wasn't born here. Not even my mother wanted to stay here." I turned to face Alise. She put a finger on my forehead, and I saw the same black fog creeping towards me again.

I grabbed her wrist, and a silver light burst out of my palm, flinging her into the wall with a loud bang. She stood up, rubbing her neck.

"What the hell, Annie?" she demanded, her eyes becoming even darker. "I was just trying to help you!"

"Dimitri tried to use that same fog-thing-whatever on me right before he freaking _kidnapped_ me!" I yelled at her. The door behind me opened, and I turned around. It was Dimitri, but he wasn't looking at me, he was glaring at Alise.

"Alise! I told you to stay away from her," he hissed, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me closer to him. I was already shaking.

"Dimitri, you don't have a say in any of this! Have you even seen what she can do? Dimitri, _she isn't Claire_!" she growled. A smile crept across her face. "So let's see how far we can push her until she becomes more like her."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

**SHE **disappeared, leaving Dimitri and I alone. I stepped away from him, and he followed me, spying the ash on the red walls. He sighed.

"Annie, you need to listen to me," he whispered, grabbing my wrist. "You need to control your anger, because if your necklace turns entirely black, you're going to be ten times worse than your mother ever was, and you won't be Annabelle Powell anymore. You'll be someone else completely. You'll destroy the world you grew up in, and There won't exist anymore; it will take over the human world."

I pushed him away, my hands glowing silver. "Why would you ever care?" I sneered. Dimitri's face fell.

"Annie that's exactly what I'm talking about. That's not you speaking; that's the witch in your blood. It's taking over you." He lifted the necklace from around my neck, but before he could get it completely off, an electrical shock caused him to drop it. "Damn it, Annie!"

I stared at him with wide eyes. "I didn't do that," I mumbled. "I swear, Dimitri, I didn't."

I turned to look at myself in the full length mirror, and someone else was in the mirror. She looked like me, but older by maybe ten years and with black eyes.

"Annie," she said, her voice faint. "Annie, your father is in danger. You need to help him. Please."

I stumbled back, leaning against the wall. Dimitri was staring at the mirror. "Claire."

She smiled softly. "Dimitri. I'm so sorry. But you know it was meant to be. Nothing ever happens that wasn't meant to. I left, and now you have met my daughter. That is what was meant to be." She disappeared.

Dimitri turned to face me, and I was trembling. "Dimitri," I whimpered. "Help me save my dad, please." He nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room before appearing at the edge of the forest by my house.

I ran into my house, Dimitri following me close behind. "Dad!" I screamed. "Dad!" I checked every room of the house, but he was nowhere in sight. I looked at Dimitri, tears flooding my eyes. "He's not here!"

He grabbed my arm. "Annie, maybe he's at work. Or out looking for you; you haven't been home at all."

"No. No." I shook my head, looking around again. "Something's wrong. I…I can feel it." I ran out of the house, trying to see if my dad was anywhere on the property.

I saw him, held by two men I didn't know, but Alise was behind them, grinning and eyes glinting, and standing on the roof. "Good! You get to see it now."

My dad was staring at me. "Annie I'm so sorry!" he cried. "I thought I could protect you from her world!" Then, Alise stabbed him through the back and pushed him off the top of the house.

"Dad!" I screamed, trying to run, towards him, but Dimitri held me back. "No! No, no, no!" I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see my father's body hit the ground with a sickening thud.

When I opened my eyes, everything was red. My teeth were clenched, and my hands were in fists. Fury flooded through my veins with power I had never felt before. My gaze found Alise, and I breathed in sharply.

"Bitch!" I shrieked, my head snapping towards the sky as the house exploded into flames. The blast made Dimitri stumble back, but my feet were dug into the ground, and I watched the house burn with fire as hot as the sun.

Dimitri grabbed my wrist, pulling my away, and I whirled around, glaring at him. In the reflection of his eyes, I saw mine were no longer silver, but a dark, soulless black. Of the pearls around my neck, not one of them remained white.

Alise had gotten what she wanted. She had pushed me off the edge, and turned the tables in their favor.

"Alise," I hissed. "She's dead, right?" Dimitri nodded slightly, and I felt my lips turn up into a nasty smile. "Good. I want to go home."

"Annabelle," he started, but I used a finger to cover his lips, shaking my head. He looked at me, confused.

"Annie," I corrected him. "My name isn't Annabelle anymore." I ran a finger along his jaw and whispered the last part. "I'm Annie Darqueeth."

Dimitri's eyes widened, and he shook his head. He put his hands on either side of my face. "Annabelle I know you're in there somewhere," he said softly. "Come on, this isn't you."

I pushed him away, glaring at him. "You're wrong," I growled. "This is me now. This is the real me that's been hiding underneath the innocent me all my life. I'm the daughter of Claire, and it's my destiny to take her place now that she's dead."

He shook his head. "No, Annie. No, you're destiny is to _save_ your world. Not become part of ours."

I rolled my eyes. "Dimitri you are so full of shit. This was never my world. And I'm going back to my home, the one you were kind enough to show me." I pushed past him, and touched the nearest tree. I put both hands on it, side by side, and took a deep breath before digging my nails into it and using my magic to tear the tree in half. Through the other side, I could see the sharp, deadly leaves.

Dimitri grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back, snapping his fingers and making the tree whole again. I growled at him. "What are you doing?"

"You aren't going back!" he said, tightening his hand on my shoulder. "You're going to stay here until you become yourself again. I don't care how long that takes."

I pushed him back, and snorted. "Dimitri, I'm the daughter of one of the most powerful witches ever. You can't stop me."

"You're also half human," he snarled. "You're a half-human little witch. Does that make you feel better? Does the fact that you're the only Immortal ever born half-human bother you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, and glanced at his feet. An ember sparked by his foot, and then another. He cried out as flames began licking his feet and legs. I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them, the flames were gone, and there was no evidence that there had ever been a fire.

"Does that answer your question?" I smirked, and grabbed him by his shirt. "Now, I would recommend that you don't mess with me again, because I won't stop." I turned and reopened the tree, stepping through it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

**IMMEDIATLY **after I stepped into There, a warlock and a witch appeared by my side. The witch smiled, and the warlock watched me closely.

"Welcome back, princess," the witch said sweetly. "I'm Aero, and this is my twin brother Aaron."

I watched them curiously. "Hello. Why are you here, exactly, Aero?" I asked, walking through the trees. I stepped over the branches and roots with ease.

Aero didn't answer, Aaron did. "We're your escorts back to the castle, princess. Since Dimitri has so horribly failed at it." I whirled around and grabbed him by the throat, teeth clenched.

"Don't you speak of him like that, Aaron," I growled. "Dimitri has a higher position than you, and I can sense that he is older." I dropped him, turning back around and pushing through the trees. The sharp leaves didn't hurt me or scratch me, which led me to believe that they were only meant for humans and light creatures.

Aero ran after me, touching my shoulder gently. "Hey, Annie," she said softly. "Aaron didn't mean that. But he and Dimitri had been friends for a long time, and he's become a traitor."

"Dimitri isn't a traitor," I argued, then paused. "Well…I guess he is. He doesn't want me like this…"

I shook my head, and Aero laughed. "Of course he doesn't! Claire wasn't nearly as bad as you've been. For one, she never, ever threatened his life."

I rolled my eyes. "Dimitri was ordering me around. I did what any person would do."

"No, no they wouldn't," Aero said. "But you're different. The Light or the Dark, they decide your personality."

I glanced back at her. "I still don't understand that. I've been told a ton of things about a stupid prophecy or whatever, but I haven't been told the actual prophecy."

"Your grandfather can show it to you, surely," Aaron spoke up, shrugging slightly.

I nodded. "Good. And if he doesn't, you two can, and will, show it to me. Whether he wants me to hear it or not." I walked ahead of both of them.

Aero and Aaron pushed the doors of the palace open, and my grandfather greeted me with a wicked grin.

"Ah, Annie!" he said, laughing. "My darling, I see that you've changed. And for the better, may I add!" He hugged me tightly.

I pushed him away, giving him a moment of pure death glare. "I want to hear the prophecy involving me," I said matter-of-factly. "And if you don't tell it to me, I'll find someone else to."

He rolled his eyes. "Come, Annie. The prophecy is written down. I merely need to show you where it is held." He motioned for me to follow him as he walked towards a small door off to my left. "And while we're both here, I was thinking, because you are now on our side, and we have won, that your old granddad could throw you a…a birthday party, is it? You are about to turn seventeen."

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "How did you know that?" I asked. My seventeenth birthday was in a week and a half. But I had just met him…

Michael laughed. "My daughter did not completely cut out of our world when she left. She wrote me often, and sent me pictures of you when you were a baby. She was so proud of you, and thought you were very beautiful. She wrote me the day you were born, November seventeenth."

I clenched my teeth. "And why did my mother never tell me of my heritage?" I demanded, glaring at my grandfather's back.

"Because the little bitch did not want you to have this life. Of course, she knew of the prophecy. She's the one who made it. And that's exactly why she fled. She thought you were to be born here, and if she lived in the human world, then perhaps the world could be saved. Foolish girl."

I rolled my eyes. "Was Claire a smart girl?" I asked.

"Very. But she made rash decisions, on her own, and did not listen to anyone once she had made one. It was eventually what killed her." He walked over to a shelf, and took a pitch-black scroll off of it and handed it to me. "The prophecy, granddaughter."

I took it, and unrolled it. The ink was a blood-red, and in an old-English type of writing. I read it aloud.

"'The great princess of the world of Immortals, the one crueler than any before her, will have a child,'" I read. "'The child will be beautiful. She will live to the age of six before her mother dies. The child will grow fast and become more like her mother with every passing year. The pearls in which were her mothers—the pure black string—will turn white. White will mean that the child remains pure and Light. White will mean that she will unify the two worlds and end the rein of the Immortals forever. But when the pearls become white, a new princess will emerge out of the child, and she will become ten times worse than her mother. The human world will be destroyed and Immortals shall run free while the princess laughs at the mortal's blood, which will wet the ground of both worlds. If the pearls shall turn black, only one man will have the power to return the princess to Light. The girl is the Light and the Dark of both worlds, and can never escape either side of herself.'"

I looked at my grandfather. "My mother made this prophecy? How could it have not occurred to her that any child she had would be Light and Dark?"

He shrugged. "My daughter has high hopes. Or perhaps she thought that if the child was born half-human, then the Light would come over her instead."

I snorted. "My mother was a fool, it seems." I read over the prophecy once more, and frowned. "'Only one man will have the power to return the princess to Light?'" I murmured. "Grandfather, who is this man the prophecy speaks of?"

He sighed. "Your mother believed that it spoke of Dimitri."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"**DIMITRI?"** I asked, my eyes widening. "Impossible. He doubts my strength! If he could return me back to how I used to be, it would be a miracle!"

"Would it really be so amazing though, Annie?" Michael asked as I turned away. "Your mother loved him. And somewhere in your eyes I can see that you also love him." I didn't turn around.

"I love no one," I said through my teeth. "Did you hear me, Grandfather? No one!" I ran out of the room. I felt someone following me, but I didn't turn around.

When I reached my mother's old room, I slammed the door. I picked up the nearest thing to me—a silver hairbrush—and threw it with all my strength at the mirror. It shattered, and shards of glass littered the floor.

A foggy figure appeared in front of me. She looked exactly like me; except that her eyes were brown, versus mine of black. Her face was solemn.

"Annie, oh Annie," she moaned. "What have they done to you? They've turned you into this dark, cruel being. That's not what you are."

"Get out of here, Claire," I sneered, walking over the broken glass and listening to it crunch underneath my feet.

"No, Annie," Claire said softly. "You are my daughter. My responsibility. And I know that this is not the real you. Let Dimitri help you, because I know you love him, as I did."

"I don't!" I screamed, whirling around and glaring at her. "And I don't want him to help me, because I like being like this!" I grabbed a dagger from the desk and threw it at her. It sailed through her, and the blade dug into the wall.

"Annie!" she yelled. "This is not you! I've watched you grow up, you are meant to be in the human world!"

"I am meant to be in this world!" I shrieked. "This world! This is the real me! That was me, in the dark! Not me anymore!"

The door swung open, and Dimitri marched in. "Annie?" he asked, looking around. Claire had disappeared, and I was standing there, fuming, all by myself. "Annie what in the world are you yelling at?"

"She was here!" I hissed. "Right there!" I pointed at the dagger in the wall, breathing hard. Dimitri walked over to me slowly, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down, Annie," he murmured.

"She…she was right…right there," I mumbled, looking up at him. "I…I swear." I could feel myself shaking, but I didn't know exactly why that was.

Dimitri pulled me close, holding me to his chest tightly. He kissed the top of my head. I pushed him away, turning around. "Go," I whispered.

"Annie?" he asked, catching my hand in his. "What's wrong?" He held my hand tightly, refusing to let go even as I tried to pull it out.

"Go!" I yelled at him, channeling my anger into my hands. He pulled his hand away, crying out in pain. His skin was blistered and red, and I turned back around, not facing him. "Now."

Dimitri stumbled out of the room, and I sat on the bed, clenching my teeth and swallowing back tears. "Oh God," I whispered. "I do love him." I put my face in my hands, breathing slowly.

Someone knocked on the door, and stepped inside. It was a girl, plain but confident looking. "Princess?" she asked in a light voice.

I glared at her. "What?" I growled. She bowed.

"Your grandfather wishes to rid you of that…outfit…and change into this. We do, after all, take pride in how our royalty looks." She held out a dark red and silver Renaissance style dress, something a Lady in King Henry VIII's time would have worn. I took it, nodding.  
>"Thank you," I mumbled. "Now get out." I pointed to the door, which swung open. She bowed again and left. I changed, but kept the black ankle boots on. My dark hair tumbled down my back, and I looked at myself in the shattered mirror. "Perfect." I twirled, and sat back down, picking up the silver hairbrush. I picked bits of glass out of it, and one larger piece pricked my finger.<p>

"Ow," I mumbled, watching the drop of blood well up on the tip of my finger. I put it in my mouth, sucking lightly. I closed my eyes, the metallic taste enveloping my taste buds. I pulled it out, and opened my eyes.

"The taste of blood," Michael said from behind me. "It's a magical thing, isn't it? Vampires are not the only one with a taste for blood, almost every Immortal craves it. You see, the only difference between vampires and other Immortals, blood wise, is that they need it to survive."

He waved in a boy, a little older than I was, but I could tell he was human. Michael pulled out a dagger, and handed it to me, pushing the boy towards me. "Blood is how the life force is taken from them," he said. "Take his, Annie. Your first."

I walked towards the boy, dagger in hand, and raised it shakily. I pressed it gently to his jugular, and in a quick movement cut him. Blood welled out quickly, and I started trembling. Michael pushed my head forward, forcing me to latch onto his neck.

The blood hit my tongue, and made me moan. Pain exploded in my canine teeth, and I pulled away, the boy dropping to the floor. I cried out in pain, covering my mouth with both hands and dropping to my knees. I felt my teeth, which were growing longer and sharper by the second. "What's happening?" I sobbed.

Michael patted my shoulder. "Fangs. Not just vampires have them, all Immortals do. After their first taste of another's blood, they grow."

Dimitri appeared in the room, and two vampires were holding his arms. "What have you done to her?" he yelled at Michael. "What have you done?" He was trying to attack Michael, but the pain in my gums was too excruciating for me to do anything but cry.

Michael laughed. "It's good that you're here, Dimitri." He pulled me up, pushing me at him. I stumbled into his arms, my canine teeth throbbing. "Go ahead, Annie. Take a bite out of him."

I looked up at Dimitri, shaking my head. "No, no, no," I mumbled. But I watched the veins in his neck, opening my mouth, and beginning to tremble. I bit down gently at the base of his neck. I allowed myself only one swallow before jerking away from him. My teeth were sensitive, and as I ran my tongue over them, my canines had returned to normal.

I stumbled backwards, looking at Dimitri in horror. "Oh, God, I'm sorry," I gasped. Dimitri shook his head, pulling me towards him.

"Blood for blood," he whispered in my ear before biting down just below my jaw and latching on for several minutes. When he pulled away, he had a line of blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. I reached up and wiped it away with my finger before sticking my finger in my mouth, grinning.

"I feel stronger already," I murmured, running my finger down his jaw. I looked at Michael. "You're right. Blood is a truly magical thing."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

**AFTER** I had tasted blood, Michael sent me out into the human world with Aero to lure back more humans into There. I suggested we go to a high school; there were plenty of stupid people there.

As soon as I stepped foot inside, Carrie saw me and ran up. "Annabelle!" she cried. "Where have you been? Your house is burned to the ground and your dad is dead! And…your eyes are black."

I grinned. "Hello Carrie. In case you haven't noticed, I've changed. I'm a new person. A much better person." I looked at Aero, whose eyes were glinting. My fangs grew, and I smiled so she could see them. "Now, go bring me someone. I feel my life getting shorter and shorter." I pushed her away.

Carrie stumbled off into the nearest classroom, making a lame excuse, and was followed out by four boys and two girls. Aero grabbed three of them, and I grabbed the other three. We nodded and disappeared at the same time.

I split the tree in half and stepped into There, dragging the tree boys with me. Aero followed behind me with the other three. I picked the most handsome boy, and stroked his neck gently before latching onto the base of his throat and drinking deeply. I dropped him when I was done, inhaling deeply through my nose and licking my lips clean.

"Leave the other four," I told Aero. "Let them wander until others find and take their lives." I stepped over the boy's body and picked up my skirts, walking back through the forest.

"Stop this!" I heard Claire hiss from behind my left shoulder. "Annabelle Powell, you are no killer!"

"That may be so," I replied, laughing. "But I'm not Annabelle Powell anymore, Mother. I am Annie Darqueeth." I turned back around, picking my skirts up higher and running through the trees, feeling the sharp leaves caress my face and arms.

Aaron appeared behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hello, love," he murmured in my ear. I pulled out of his hold, grinning.

I kissed just barely left of his lips and laughed. "Catch me if you can, darling," I taunted before running into the maze, which was made of tall red hedges. I heard Aaron running after me, and I giggled, running faster.

I dared a look back, breathing hard, but he was gone. When I turned back around, he was in front of me. He chuckled and pulled me close to him, kissing me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

I pulled away and grinned mischievously. "This does not make me yours, I hope you understand that," I said, tracing his jaw with my finger. "It simply provides you a way to make others…jealous."

Aaron chuckled. "Well that makes it better. But who knows, Annie; one day you could be mine, and mine alone."

I laced my fingers through his. "Perhaps. But it is highly unlikely; my mother once told me that me and Dimitri are destined to be together." I snorted, and brought Aaron's hand to my lips and kissed it. "He is not half the man you are, darling."

He stroked my cheek. "If that was true, my sweet, then you would be mine right now. But you are still his, whether you want it or not." He pulled his hand out of mine and kissed me quickly before disappearing.

I turned and pressed my hand to the hedges, and the second my skin touched it, there was a ripple, and the red hedge turned to a solid brick wall. I sat down against it, sighing and looking at the red sky.

"Can't say I enjoyed watching that," Dimitri mumbled, stepping out of the wall. "And please, Annie, before you turn the maze walls into something else, check to make sure there is no one inside?"

I laughed shortly. "Sorry, Dimitri," I said, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Didn't expect you would be watching that."

He chuckled. "It's okay. This time." He laid down on the ground and pulled me on top of him, making me squeal in surprise. My hair fell over my shoulders, and on either side of his face. I kissed him quickly.

"So," I began, grinning. "Which do you like better? Annabelle or Annie?" I smirked and laughed.

Dimitri's face hardened. "You know my opinion, Annie," he said softly, tucking my hair behind my ear.

I rolled off of him and stood up. "Well, Dimitri, you certainly know how to kill the mood," I grumbled, marching away. My footsteps left fire in my wake.

Dimitri ran after me, dousing the flames as he passed them. I didn't look back at him, furious at him but even angrier at myself. If I hadn't said anything about my old self, then we could have continued like we had been before.

He grabbed my arm, slipping his hand into mine and entwining our fingers. I pulled my hand out. "Don't you touch me, Dimitri," I growled. "I will burn you to death and you know it!"

He rolled his eyes and walked ahead of me, grabbing my shoulders in his hands and stopping me in my tracks. "Listen to me, Annie," he said, his voice sharp. "I say what I do because I know that, deep down, there's still the old you in there. And I like her better than I like the new you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Well she isn't coming back!" I hissed. "I like this me, and there isn't anything you can do about it! So _stop trying_!" I pushed him back, and he stumbled before falling directly on his snarky little ass. He was up seconds later, grabbing my wrists and holding them tightly.

"Annie," he growled, but as he looked at me and the seconds passed, his face softened but his grasp did not. "Annie, I can't give up on you." He looked at the ground and held my wrists even harder. "I can't!"

I twisted my wrists in his hands uncomfortably. "Dimitri, you're hurting me. Let go." He didn't do as I said, and he tightened his hold again. "Ow! Dimitri, _let go_!" I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to pull my arms out of his hands. I felt him release me, and I opened my eyes, rubbing the red lines on my wrists. "What the hell?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry." He pulled me into his arms, and despite having hurt me, I hugged him tightly, clinging to his shirt and burying my face in his shoulder.

"Dimitri, you scared me," I whimpered. He pulled away from me as soon as I said that, and stared at me.

"What did you say?" he asked, holding me by my shoulders. He looked at my necklace, and frowned.

"I…I don't know…what are you doing?" I asked as he reached out towards my necklace. I slapped his hand away. "Don't you touch that!" I stepped away from him and dashed back into the maze.

I didn't exactly know why I'd run away from Dimitri. When I slid down the wall somewhere near the center, I questioned myself. The answer came to me quickly; I had been on the verge of returning to my previous personality.

I half-wished he would come after me, and I buried my face in my knees. I couldn't go back to how I used to be. I liked being like this so much better. Being Annie, I was a princess, I had power, I had confidence, and I had magic. As Annabelle, I had been a no-one. I'd been underestimated and weak.

"What are you doing out here?" someone asked me. I looked up and saw Aero, her hands on her hips and a confused expression on her face.

I shrugged. She offered me a hand, and I took it and she pulled me up. She looked me over. "Oh, come on, Annie! It's your grandfather's birthday. There's a party, and you aren't even dressed!" I looked down. It was true; I was still wearing the dress I'd gone to the school in, and the front had blood splattered on it, and it was messy. Parts of it were torn from where I'd bolted through the leaves.

I nodded. "Will you tell my grandfather I apologize for my lateness?" I asked, and disappeared before she could answer, knowing the answer would be yes anyways. I appeared back in my room, and searched through my closet. How had I forgotten my grandfather's birthday? It was two days before mine; I should know better.

I picked out a gown that looked like the one I was planning to wear for the one I was going to wear at my own party; mainly red, but threaded with gold and Celtic swirls decorating it, but only seen if you looked hard enough. I changed quickly, and snapped my fingers, my dark brown hair becoming a wave of curls. I twirled and looked at myself in the shattered mirror and grinned. "Perfect."

Aaron appeared by my side and held out his arm. I took it and smiled. Aaron was the one made for me, I thought. But I knew the more I told myself, the more obvious it became that it was a lie.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

**AARON **escorted me downstairs, and everyone gasped when we entered the grand ballroom. I left Aaron to find my grandfather, and smiled when I spotted him.

I embraced him when I found him. "Happy birthday, Grandfather!" I said as I stepped back. He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Thank you, darling," he said. He looked past me at Aaron and frowned. "You know, Annie, most people were expecting Dimitri to escort you tonight."

I nodded. "I know. But Aaron makes me feel more…alive." I grinned. "And besides, it's been said that Dimitri is the only one that can return me to how I used to be. Grandfather, you and I both want me to stay like this."

He nodded. "Well, I suppose it could work. You and Dimitri may be written in the stars, but it has been changed before. You could marry him if you wanted, Annie."

I blinked. "Marry Aaron?" I asked. "I…I'm only sixteen. Almost seventeen." He shook his head.

"Here works different than the human world. Most girls your age would already be married, some even mothers. Fifteen is the legal age. Would you like to marry him?"

I stepped back again. "That's something I would have to think about, Grandfather. It's not something I can say right away."

He nodded. "Of course, darling. But should Aaron ask for your hand, what would your response be?"

"I…I don't know." I curtsied and returned to Aaron. He took my hands and smiled, kissing me quickly.

"Shall we dance, Princess?" he asked. He didn't wait for me to answer before twirling me and putting his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"Well I can hardly say no to you, love," I murmured as we twirled again. He laughed, and I sighed. He had such a wonderful laugh. His cheeks became pink before he spoke again.

"There is one thing you can say no to," he whispered. "But I hope you will not say no, Annie." I stopped moving and stared at him. There was a tap on my shoulder, and I spun around to see Dimitri's face barely and inch from mine.

"May I dance with you, Princess?" he asked, putting a hand on the side of my face. I dared a glance back at Aaron, whose face was red but he nodded. I looked back at Dimitri and gave a slight nod. I put my hands on his shoulders as he pulled me towards him and away from Aaron.

"Why did you interrupt me, Dimitri?" I hissed, looking up at him. He shrugged at first in answer, and then thought for a moment.

"Aaron was about to propose to you, Annie. I…I'm selfish. I didn't want you to say yes." He stroked my cheek and I drew away from him.

"That is not your decision to make!" I snapped. "And how dare you try to stop me from doing as I please!"

Dimitri held me tight. "Annie, it's you and I that are meant to be. Not you and Aaron. You've said it yourself. And no matter what you say to Aaron, you always end up back in my arms."

I pushed him away. "Well not this time," I snarled. I found my way back to Aaron and kissed him hard. When I pulled away, Aaron smiled and touched my cheek gently.

"Marry me, love," he whispered. I only nodded and kissed him again.

"Of course," I murmured in his ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist and twirled me around. I laughed and held him tightly. My grandfather spotted me and smiled, and stood up.

"I have an announcement!" he boomed. "My only granddaughter, Princess Annie Darqueeth, is to be married to Aaron Moon!" H smiled at me and Aaron, who now had his arm wrapped around my waist. The entire room burst out in cheers, and Michael let them cheer for several minutes before he calmed them down. "The wedding shall be in a week."

I smiled and looked at Aaron, who kissed my cheek and held me close. I dared a look in Dimitri's direction, but he was gone. I felt my smile slip off my face.

I kissed Aaron quickly before mumbling, "I'll be back in a minute." I disappeared and was in Dimitri's room in seconds. I looked at him and walked over to him. "What are your thoughts on this?"

"I think you're disobeying destiny and that it's going to kick your ass one day, sweet," he said through his teeth. He stood up and put his hands on my shoulders and squeezed them once. "If you tell me you're sure this is what you want, I'll be supportive. Just don't lie to me."

I watched him. Really watched him. This was the second time a Darqueeth woman that he had loved had married another man. I couldn't imagine how hard this must have been on him. I opened my mouth slightly, but closed it soon after. "I think it is," I finally said. "But I can't think straight right now."

Dimitri shook his head. "Then I can't be supportive, Annie, because I can't be sure you're happy." He looked me in the eye, and I couldn't break his gaze. He leaned in closer. "If you truly wanted to marry Aaron, would you let me kiss you?" He pressed his lips to mine, and I didn't pull away for several seconds. Then I turned my head away and took a step back.

"If I didn't want to marry him, why would I have accepted his proposal?" I asked softly. Dimitri shrugged. I shook my head. "I want to marry him."

"Do you love him?" he countered.

"I…" I closed my mouth. He bowed his head.

"You're making a huge mistake, Annie. You don't love Aaron. I don't even know if you love anyone."

I bit my lip and left his room, knowing he was right. I didn't love Aaron, but I wanted to marry him. But I could tell that I cared for Dimitri more than anyone, ever. But in this current state, I knew I could not marry him, because I feared him far too much. I feared being returned to my previous state.

Aero came up and hugged me as soon as I was out of Dimitri's room. "Hello, Annie! Oh, I'm so happy! You're going to be my sister!" She hugged me again, and I smiled. "I can't believe Aaron proposed to you! I had no idea you two were together!" She bounced up and down.

I smiled and laughed. "I'm happy as well, Aero. I never imagined that I would marry anyone as great as your brother."

Aero laughed. "I'm sure the two of you will be very happy together. Oh! Can I help plan your wedding?" She looked exactly like a puppy as she jumped.

I shrugged. "Sure. I'm sure it will be lovely." I hugged her tight again before smiling and going into my own room.

I locked the door behind me and turned around. My mother was standing in the shattered mirror. I could only tell it was her because of her silvery-white dress, which looked exactly like mine.

Her face was dark and her eyes serious. "Annabelle, what are you doing? Marrying Aaron? You don't love him! And he doesn't love you, we both know that! You're being stupid, incredibly, irrationally _stupid_!"

I went over and pushed the mirror down. She only jumped out of it and appeared in front of me. "You can't escape me, Annabelle!" She raised a hand, as if to slap me, and I laughed.

"You can't hurt me, Mother," I sneered. "You're dead. I'm not. You can't even touch me."

She was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I was wrong about you, Annabelle. I thought you could be changed back. But even like this I didn't think you were cruel enough to torture Dimitri like this. The hope is gone. The human world is doomed." She disappeared, leaving me in a room empty of everything except her words.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

**MY **birthday came sooner than I'd thought. Sure, it had been only two days ago that Aaron had proposed to me, but I expected them to take forever. The faster my birthday came, the faster my wedding came. And I wouldn't admit it straight out, but I was nervous.

I dressed in my grown, with was black velvet with Celtic knots decorating it, and threaded with ruby-colored thread. I let my thick hair stay straight and tumble down my back. My bangs covered my entire forehead, and stopped just above my eyelashes. My dark eyes looked big and innocent, but when I smiled I looked mysterious and sly.

Aaron appeared in my room, and I spun around to face him, and smiled slightly. "Hello, love," I murmured and kissed him hard. He picked me up in his arms, making me pull away and squeal before laughing. I twisted out of his arms and landed gracefully on my feet.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist and twirling me around in the air. I stroked his cheek and touched the ground again. I smiled a little and took his hand. "So where's my birthday present, Aaron?"

He chuckled and pulled out a ring from his pocket. It was pure gold, but instead of a diamond, it was a ruby, thick and heavy. I gasped and took it from him, running my thumb over the large gem. "It's beautiful," I whispered. He took it from me and slipped it onto the third finger of my left hand.

He kissed the stone and smiled at me. "Not as beautiful as you, princess." I blushed and studied the ring, and hugged him tight.

"Ready to go to the party?" I asked, lacing my fingers through his. He nodded and led me down the stairs. The grand ballroom was fabulous; the chandelier wasn't on, and every shelf and stool in the room was covered in candles. There were red, purple, and black drapes everywhere, giving the room a mysterious look. I kissed Aaron's cheek and took my seat beside my grandfather.

He smiled at me. "Happy birthday, granddaughter," he said, handing me a box. I smiled and opened it, finding a onyx choker. I picked it up and grinned.

"It's wonderful!" I cooed, putting it on. Michael touched my shoulder gently.

"It was your mother's. It was her seventeenth birthday present, also. I thought you should have it, a piece of your mother." I narrowed my eyes at that.

"My mother, the traitor princess?" I hissed through my teeth. "It is a lovely gift, grandfather, but I would rather you did not speak of my mother in such a manner, portraying her as a princess who died innocently."

He nodded. "If that is what you wish, Annie." He looked at my left hand and lifted it slightly. "Is this your engagement ring, from Aaron?"

I nodded, looking at it at different angles in the candlelight. "Yes, it is. Isn't it beautiful?" I stroked the jewel lovingly and smiled sheepishly.

Michael nodded. "It is one of the loveliest rings I've ever seen." He paused. "How does Dimitri feel about your engagement?"

I scratched my wrist nervously and hesitated before answering. "He thinks it's a bad idea, because he doesn't believe that I love Aaron." I didn't want to admit it to myself that one of the reason's I'd accepted Aaron's proposal was to show Dimitri that he didn't own me.

He raised an eyebrow, and opened his mouth. I was up and down the stairs before he could speak, and I knew that I had just confirmed what Dimitri had said. I went to find Aaron, but then thought better of it. If I stayed away from him, perhaps I would find that I loved him.

But then again, perhaps not.

I found a random vampire to dance with, but didn't enjoy myself. I tried to find what was in my way of complete happiness, and the only name I could come up with I didn't want to think about.

Dimitri.

I grabbed a soldier and hissed a command in his ear. "Get Dimitri out of here. I can't stand the thought of him anymore!" I pushed them away, and they bowed. I paused. "But bring him to me first. I'll be in one of the smaller rooms." They bowed again and went to find Dimitri.

I pushed through the crowd and opened the door, spotting a couple in the corner. "Out!" I snapped at them, and they obeyed, bustling into the crowd. I sat down in a chair in the back of the room.

Less than a minute later, two soldiers threw Dimitri into the room. He stumbled before falling onto his knees at my feet. I looked at the soldiers and narrowed my eyes, throwing them out with my mind. I looked back out Dimitri and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up.

"What are you doing, Annie?" he wheezed, and I saw the bruises forming on his face. He had obviously put up a fight.

I studied him for a moment. "You are the only thing in the way of my true happiness, Dimitri Klaus. And I want you gone. I want to be happy." I bit my lip, my wall falling. He saw this and took advantage of it.

"You don't want me gone," he murmured. "You will never be happy if I'm gone. You love me."

I scoffed, but it was weak. My hands trembled, and my grip on his loosened. I kissed him, softly at first, then harder. I wrapped my arms around his neck, but he pulled me off of him, and took my left hand. He studied the large rock on my third finger, and his face fell.

"You really are going to marry him, aren't you, Annie?" he whispered, dropping my hand and staring into my eyes. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I looked down and walked out of the room. I looked at the soldiers, barely a glance.

"Get him out of here. But be gentle. Then find my fiancé and bring him to me." I walked over to a table filled with meats, cheeses, fruits, desserts, and wines. I grabbed a large goblet and filled it with the first wine I saw. I took a large drink, and the bitter taste flooded my mouth, but I downed it quickly.

Someone tapped my shoulder, and I whirled around, sighing when I saw it was only Aaron. "Hey," I mumbled, hugging him tight.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Is he gone? The man that challenges your affections so? Dimitri?"

I nodded, biting my lip. "Yes. He is gone. I had him escorted out by soldiers not five minutes ago." I held him tightly. "He shall never challenge you again, my love."

He stroked my hair. "I should hope not."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

**THE **wedding came far too quickly for my liking. My stomach was a jumble of nervous butterflies as Aero and another witch, Catarina, helped me prepare for my big day. The dresses here were lacy and black instead of white. My own had a corset, which I admitted I did not love. It was silk, with a lacey over layer. It had a sweetheart top, with no sleeves. I had lace hand gloves, with finger holes, and the skirt of the dress was full and long.

Aero had curled my hair and pinned it up in a bun, and Catarina had placed a golden tiara with onyx stones on my head. My eyes looked huge and childish, but had a glimmer of evil behind them.

Aero hugged me lightly when they finished, and squealed. "Oh, Annie, you look so beautiful!" she gushed. I smiled slightly and looked at myself in the mirror. As a birthday present, Michael had replaced the shattered mirror with a larger, full mirror. I twirled, watching the full skirt dance around my legs.

"I do, don't I?" I murmured, watching my face glow with excitement. I looked at Aero. "Weddings here, are they different than the human world?"

She shook her head. "No, the ceremony is first, followed by a reception. It is the same in all dimensions of the world."

I nodded. "Thank you, Aero." I looked at the door. "Now, where is my grandfather? He is to escort me down the aisle." As I spoke, Michael swept into the room and took my hand.

"Ah, Granddaughter!" he said, kissing my hand. "I'm here, do not fret. Are you ready to become Mrs. Moon?"

I nodded, my stomach twisting. "I think so," I said, then corrected myself. "Of course I am. This is the biggest day of my life." I took his arm in mine and he led me out of the room. Aero and Catarina went ahead of me, and walked down the black carpet first.

Aero kissed Aaron's cheek when she reached him, and he turned to look at me. His look sent chills down my spine, but in a pleasant sort of way. I looked at Michael, then at the ground, my cheeks pink as we started down the aisle.

When I reached Aaron, I looked up at his face, and felt a smile creep onto my own face. I took his hands in mine, and looked at the werewolf, who was to marry us today. He smiled at me, then at Aaron.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage between Princess Annie Darqueeth and Aaron Moon…." He continued on, but I was lost in Aaron's eyes as he spoke, and when Aero shoved my shoulder, I jumped.

"Princess?" the werewolf asked. "Do you take Aaron as your husband?" Aaron looked at me, his eyes filled with fear.  
>"I…I…" My mind was filled with Dimitri's face, and it was filled with sorrow and betrayal. I swallowed, my throat thick. "I do." Aaron looked relieved when I spoke, and he kissed me so hard that when I finally broke away, I was panting. He picked me up in his arms and spun me around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tightly as he carried me back down the aisle.<p>

The grand ballroom looked very similar to my birthday party, but the purple was gone and it was just black and red. The chandelier was lit this time, and no candles were lit. I swung myself out of Aaron's arms and pulled him close. The first dance started, and the floor was flooded with guests, most of which I did not know. But I smiled and laughed anyways.

Aaron kissed me when the song ended. "I love you, Annie," he whispered in my ear. That was the one thing I had not been prepared to hear. Luckily, the song changed, and I recognized it from my iPod—Last of the Wilds by Nightwish. I grinned and we swapped partners.

I saw mine too late, and I knew he would not be willing to let me go.

_DIMITRI: _

He saw the opportunity, and made sure that when Last of the Wilds starts, he would be the partner that Annie came to. He knew she couldn't have seen it before she grasped his hand, and that made it better.

When she saw him, however, her eyes widened and he could see the fear that was plain on her face. "Dimitri!" she gasped, trying to pull away from him, but he held her tightly. "What are you doing? I kicked you out of the castle!"

He put a finger to her lips. "Dancing with the bride," he whispered. He pulled her closer, and she didn't protest. He moved with the music, and twirled her around.

"Now, Annabelle," he murmured in her ear. "Please, you have to listen to me. I'm not here to try and change your mind. It's obviously too late for that." He shot a hateful glare in Aaron's direction. "But, Annie, you have to know…I love you. I always have. It was you I have always loved, never your mother, Claire. You."

She pulled back and stared at him. He saw the silver flash behind the dark, soulless black.

"Dimitri," she said in a quiet, strangled voice. "You need to get out of here. Something bad is going to happen."

He tightened his grasp on her, and the silver flashed through her eyes again. "I won't leave, even if my life depended on it." He kissed my forehead.

Her face became solemn, and he could see the old Annie in it. He could also see Claire. "Trust me, Dimitri," she whispered. "It does."

"It doesn't matter!" he hissed, and the music stopped. He and Annie were still in their last position of the dance, one hand raised and the other on her waist, her hand on his shoulder.

She removed her hand from his and cupped his face in her hands. He could see her temple pulsing, and the words she spoke next were hard for her to say. "I love you, Dimitri."

Agony shot through her eyes, and she squeezed them shut. He felt her legs fail her, and she collapsed on the ground. There was a flash of light, which hit the chandelier and shot throughout the room.

Dimitri watched as she opened her eyes, and their piercing silver color flashed.


End file.
